youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Read
Arthur Read '(AKA the ''Pink Guy' or his fake name, 'Michael Afton') is a fierce, unstoppable, and hormonally stressed out ball of pure rage. Biography Early life Toby Keith was born in Hyrule on October 31, 1983. Instead of slapping Toby on the back, the doctor slapped his parents. A few years later, D.W was born and the family decided to move to Elwood City. Toby hated his new sister and constantly insulted her. School In 1991, Toby changed his name to Arthur Read and attended elementary school. He grew up in a poor part of town where vandalism, shoplifting, and even murder were a part of daily life. Arthur and his friend, Buster Baxter conformed to this life-style and eventually lost all sight of what's right and wrong. Prison Sentence Arthur's free-ride came to a screeching halt when Francine reported to the police that she had been molested by him. Arthur was then arrested and sentenced to three years in prison. He was later released on a technicality. ﻿The Penis : See Arthur's Massive, Throbbing Hit. Arthur bought himself into a lot of trouble when he got a model penis from the kids section of Walmart. Every day, he would come home from school, lock himself in his room with the paper towels, and spend his entire day working on the penis. One day, D.W took it without Arthur's permission and threw it out the window because Arthur called her a whore. Enraged, Arthur violently attacked his sister, nearly killing her. Due to the serious injury, D.W had to have her arm amputated. Arthur's Mom told him to apologize, but he refused. Death The next day, Arthur returned to school. After class, Binky's penis fell off and Arthur insulted his size. Furious, Binky then delivered a fatal blow to Arthur's face. Binky was then prosecuted for the murder, but the charges were dropped when he claimed that it was in self-defense. At Arthur's funeral, there was no open casket because the sight of his body was too gruesome with most of his face hanging off, it revealed brain matter, nerve endings, and the extra testicles that were in his head. Resurrection On January 2, 2007, The Barney Bunch, who were so upset at Arthur's death, went to the Elwood City Graveyard, where Arthur was buried, dug up his grave, unscrewed the coffin, and brought him back to life with the help of Drew Pickles' 300 mile long cock. It also healed all of the wounds and gruesome bodily harm Binky had inflicted on him. Binky was sentenced to life imprisonment without parole on April 23, 2007. Life since rebirth Arthur has lived a lovely, carefree life since the day he was resurrected after his encounter with Binky. First of all, he hid his model penis inside his cupboard so D.W. wouldn't touch it again. Then, D.W. was grounded for 10 years for swearing at Mom and all of her Mary Moo Cow memorabilia was thrown out. However he was forced to listen to Caramelltanzen for the rest of his life. The Missing Children Incident Arthur was working in The Barney Bunch, until Drew Pickles called him to come to his office, once there, Drew told everything about how his brother, Stu Pickles, stole his idea of creating a restaurant of fast food called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Arthur was full of rage at the words of Drew and his "tragic" error. Then, Drew and Arthur made a plan to get revenge against Stu and his assistant, Harold Berman. Drew and Arthur disguised themselves as one of the animatronics and trapped 5 children in a room, they killed them quickly. Drew and Arthur escaped from the place leaving enough clues to blame Stu and Harold. 2nd Death He starved to death after Matt Damon banned him from eating lunch in this town again. Category:Characters Category:Murderers Category:Dangerous Category:Zombies Category:Hated Characters Category:Barney Bunch Members Category:Monsters Category:Characters that Falcon Punch Category:Uneducated Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Killers Category:Arthur Category:Nerds Category:Hero to Villain Category:RISD Category:Lolis Category:Annoying Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Siblings Category:LGBT Category:Five Nights at Freddy's